


Playing Favourites

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, boss/employee fic, mildly dub-con, modern AU obv, this took so long to write, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is the head of a big company;Killian is his new employee-who he hired for more than just his work skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUMMARY I HAD FOR THIS SUCKS. but anyway this is a fic based on a prompt i came up with on tumblr :"Peter runs a company and Killian is the new employee who lets Peter bang him"
> 
> or something to that effect.

"Jones, the boss wants to see you in his office."

A frown wrinkled Killian’s tawny forehead at the sound of those words being called to him from the other side of the room. He looked up and recognized the tall, thin form of his boss’s personal assistant, a blonde named Felix, who definitely wasn’t the patient type.

Inhaling deeply, he got out of his chair, striding over to where the blonde was leaning up against the door frame, doing his best to hide his nerves. Which only got worse when the other man didn’t tell him what their boss wanted when he reached him, instead simply turning on his heel and leading him down the hallway toward the elevator.

While they were in the small, enclosed space, Killian couldn’t help but wonder what this was about. In his three weeks working here, he’d never once met their boss;his interview had happened with the silent blonde standing next to him. He didn’t even know anything about the person he was working for-other than the fact that most of the employees referred to him as “Pan”. He didn’t really expect Felix to offer any information;the blonde man wasn’t exactly what you’d call the talkative type.

The elevator seemed to move unnaturally quickly, probably because he was dreading this. Getting summoned to his boss’ office was having the same effect that being sent to the principal’s when he was in school had:it just felt like you’d done something wrong.

Within minutes, they were at the top floor and Felix lead him out through the twin silver doors, straight into a large room with emerald walls. When Killian entered the office, his frown turned into an expression of stunned disbelief.

Sitting behind a varnished black desk in front of the window was who Killian assumed was his boss. What had him shocked was that the person sitting there was just a kid-a male who couldn’t have been more than twenty.

He had unmarred, slightly tanned skin and windswept, dirty brown hair that stopped just short of covering his forehead. If Killian had to guess, he’d say the kid was about his height, maybe an inch or two shorter, but quite a bit leaner and slimmer. His long legs were crossed at the ankles, black boots propped up on his desk and personal computer resting on top of his thighs. Killian’s gaze was drawn to the muscular forearms exposed by his shirtsleeves, which were pushed up past his elbows while he worked. The most startling things about him, though, were his eyes. When he looked up from his computer, Killian found himself rooted to his spot. Because beneath a row of abnormally long, gold lashes, were a pair of flickering, piercing emerald orbs.

Pan closed the lid of his laptop when he noticed Killian entering the room and the corners of his pink lips quirked mischievously. “That’ll be all, Felix, thank you,”he dismissed the blonde imperiously without looking at him, his swirling, Stygian gaze focused, unblinking, on Killian. After a brief pause, he added, almost as an afterthought, “And close the door behind you,”

The blonde left the room with question and Killian heard the door click shut behind him, leaving him alone in the room with his employer. “Pan” had put down his computer and was now looking him over intensely, as if assessing. Killian swallowed hard and he had to force himself to keep his expression neutral under that dark, penetrating stare. Several moments passed while the other man simply observed him;it wasn’t until Killian was about to open his mouth and break the silence that his boss finally spoke.

"So you’re Killian Jones,"the brunette stated smoothly, face arranged into what was almost a leer. He sat forward, lifting his eyes again to bore holes into Killian’s aquamarine orbs, "I’ve kept my eye on you ever since you were hired, and I’ve learned quite a lot,"

"Oh?"Killian replied in as calm a voice as he could muster, feeling a slight flush starting to creep up his cheeks. He searched Pan’s face, trying to decide if his attention was a good thing or not, but the boy’s expression gave nothing away. There was a faint smirk playing at the corners of his mouth-but Killian couldn’t tell what it meant.

He had to fight down the urge to jump when Pan got to his feet and walked around the desk so that he was at Killian’s back. A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of that British accent next to his ear. "You’re quite the hard worker. And I think you could do very well here, if you just put in a little…extra effort,"hot breath rushed past his cheek and Killian bit his lip to keep from reacting to the almost lascivious tone in which those last two words were spoken. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

A part of him whispered that he should be offended at the presumption that he would sleep with this…boy for any reason. But he couldn’t deny the slight thrill at the suggestion-or the flattery at being made the proposition at all.

Struggling to keep his voice even and polite, he responded carefully, half-turning his head so that he was looking into those forest green depths over his shoulder.”I’m willing to put in the effort, mate. Just tell me what I have to do,”he stated softly, tongue flicking out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Pan inched closer, looking up at Killian through his thick lashes and Killian found himself unable to look away from the brunette’s lips, abruptly noticing how very pink they were. And he had an overpowering urge to know what they tasted like. He looked into those green shards and saw that they had darkened with something that could only be described as hunger.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Killian,"Pan whispered huskily, fingers brushing against the underside of Killian’s chin, stroking lightly down his throat and making Killian’s skin burn everywhere they touched. Unable to stand the heat, he lunged forward, closing the last bit of distance between them and pressing his lips roughly against Pan’s.

He moaned when the unique flavour of his boss’s lips hit his tongue. He’d never tasted anything like it before;it was like some unholy combination of smoke and sweets that left him craving more. Pan didn’t let him stay in control very long, though:after only a few seconds, his hand reached up to tug forcefully at Killian’s hair, hard enough to make his mouth fall open and give Pan the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. They both grunted as Pan twisted their bodies, rearranging them so Killian was leaning against the edge of his desk. Pan’s other hand tangled in Killian’s bronze locks, yanking his head back so his tongue could explore the new territory more thoroughly.

Killian’s mind was spinning as Pan devoured his mouth, and it went into overdrive when the younger’s knee pushed in between his thighs, grinding into his crotch and making him hiss. His conscience was screaming at him that this was wrong, but instead of stopping it, he slung an arm around Pan’s waist, pulling the boy against his body and sucking his tongue further inside.

"Pan-"he breathed hoarsely, but the rest of his sentence was cut off when teeth sank into his lower lip, filling his mouth with the taste of iron. "Peter,"the boy corrected him lowly, eyes almost black with lust as he lapped up the blood that was starting to trickle down Killian’s chin. "Peter,"Killian amended in another moan as he rubbed himself shamelessly against his employer’s leg, feeling his erection strain against the confines of his dress pants.

One of Peter’s hands withdrew from Killian’s hair, untucking the man’s shirt from his pants and starting to undo his belt while Peter claimed his mouth in another, harsher kiss. He heard the sound of his belt hitting the floor and a zipper being pulled down and he gasped into Peter’s mouth when the hand brushed against the bulge in his boxers.

A victorious smirk curled Peter’s lips and he shifted his hand, sliding it inside Killian’s boxers and relishing the moan that escaped when his thin fingers wrapped around the other’s rigid, throbbing length. “Do you like that, Jones?”he purred, running his thumb along Killian’s shaft with deliberate slowness, smearing pre-come over the tip.

" _Ungh_ , yes,"Killian keened hoarsely, hardly able to get the words out as Peter continued to stroke his cock with precise, tantalizing motions. His fingers twisted in the material of Peter’s long-sleeved shirt at the small of his back and while his other hand clenched around the edge of the desk behind him in an effort to ground himself.

He barely noticed when the hand in his hair withdrew and started untying the knot in his tie. The length of silk came undone easily and Peter tossed it aside carelessly before pushing at his suit jacket. The hand on his cock stopped its ministrations to divest Killian of his grey jacket and Killian groaned, making Peter chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’m not quite done with you yet,”he said with obvious amusement, starting on the buttons of his light blue dress shirt.

Killian’s brain caught up and his hands joined Peter’s, unbuttoning his shirt and practically ripping it from his shoulders once it was completely open. Peter raked his dark gaze over the newly bared flesh, fingers curled in the waistband of Killian’s already unsnapped bottoms.

"No?"Killian quipped breathlessly, feeling his skin flush under that penetrating stare and prickle where Peter’s knuckles were touching his lower stomach, "And what more did you have in mind, _sir_?"

His breath stuttered slightly when Peter gave him a truly feral grin. “Turn around and I’ll show you,”he intoned, eyes now almost black with lust.

It didn’t even occur to Killian to disobey;he turned away from Peter and the second he did, the fingers hooked in the waist of his bottoms yanked them down, along with his boxers so both garments pooled around his feet. He was assaulted by heat when Peter pressed against his back, sucking bruises along his jawline. He stretched his head to give Peter better access, unconcerned by the marks that this was sure to leave.

There was a faint rustling behind him as Peter removed his own clothes after pulling out a thin blue bottle from the front pocket of his pants. Peter opened the bottle, sharp chin resting on the juncture where Killian’s neck met his shoulder while he squeezed a liberal amount of liquid onto three of his fingers. “You’re just _perfect_ for this position, aren’t you, Killian?”he crooned, trailing his fingers down the length of the older man’s spine and stopping at his cleft. His tongue traced the vein at the base of Killian’s neck, feeling it flutter erratically in time with his racing pulse, “Are you willing to take it all the way?”

Killian exhaled heavily when he felt those slender digits press at his entrance and he knew Peter was asking him if he really wanted this. He really should have said no ~~this was so very very wrong~~ , but there wasn’t a part of him that wanted to decline. The heat pooling in his lower regions was becoming unbearable and, goddamn it, he wanted this.

"Yes,"he panted, pushing back against Peter’s fingers, begging with his body for Peter to finish what he’d started.

He practically screamed when that first finger was pushed inside him, breaching the ring of muscle and working him open. He rolled his hips back, trying to take it in deeper and he heard Peter’s muffled chuckle in his shoulder as he added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Killian further.

"Fuck,"Killian cursed when they hit that bundle of nerves inside him and he saw stars in front of his eyes. He doubled over the surface of Peter’s desk, nails scratching at the varnished wood as he fought to hold onto whatever was left of his composure. When Peter added a third finger and began pumping them in and out, hitting his prostate with nearly every stroke, he lost that battle and ended up mewling like some wanton whore.

He all but whimpered when Peter pulled his fingers out, but he didn’t miss them long-because a second later, they were replaced by something much larger. Killian let out a truly violent curse as Peter filled him, scratching deep lines into his desk. “Oh, _god_ ,”he groaned in a strangled voice, barely able to string the words together;it had been a long time since he’d last slept with a man and this, this was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

The second Peter started moving, Killian thought he was going to explode. Every movement had the heat in his stomach growing hotter and hotter;sweat ran in rivulets down his back and he hissed when he felt Peter lick it away, making a show of swallowing the drops of fluid he’d collected for the man beneath him.

Peter let out a groan of his own, the noise reverberating, low and almost animalistic, in Killian’s ear as he snapped his hips forward, the clap of flesh against flesh ringing out in the large, rectangular room. He buried a hand in Killian’s hair again, tugging Killian’s head back to lean on his shoulder and sinking his teeth into the elder’s throat, hard enough to break the skin.

Killian squeezed his eyes shut, consumed by twin pleasures and certain he wasn’t going to last much longer;Peter kept hitting his prostate over and over and that, combined with the assault on his neck, was more than enough to push him over the edge. The heat in his stomach reached its peak and he spilled over the desk, moaning out Peter’s name repeatedly until it became a soft whimpering sound. His inner walls clamped down hard around Peter’s cock and Peter’s thrusts started to become quicker and more erratic. It wasn’t long before he joined Killian, filling the older man with his seed and muffling his own exclamation by biting harder into Killian’s neck.

They both slumped over the surface of his desk, waiting for their breathing to even out. Peter’s teeth released his skin, smudging a bloody kiss over the back of his neck. "I think you’ll do perfectly here, Killian. Keep up the good work,"he praised against the other’s shoulder as he pulled out, not bothering to mask the double entendre there. Killian couldn’t help but grin when he recognized the invitation to come back for more-which he would definitely be doing. He wanted to make a good impression, after all.


End file.
